When Old Friends Meet
by SongBirdNerd14
Summary: Savannah is an old soul but she doesnt know it. She gets accepted to the school of her dreams and meets a friend from all of her lives. He lives by capturing the moment and shows her how exciting and dangerous life can be. READ!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay so this is a new story idea I have. Check it out ;).

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own.

**Chapter 1: A Letter ****of Acceptance**

Savannah's POV

"Daddy! Daddy! I got a letter from The Institute! Daddy, where are you?" I yelled around the house.

"I'm in the shed darling," I heard dad's distant voice. I raced to the shed with the envelope in my head. I stood in the doorway with a smile from ear to ear and shook the envelope in my hand.

"Well don't just stand there," he said, "open it."

"I can't," I admitted, "I'm scared. What if I didn't get accepted?"

Daddy gave me one of his signature looks. I sighed. I tore at the opening carefully. The letter read as follows:

_To Savannah Valley,_

_This letter is in regard to your application form._

_You have received a scholarship for the sector of Modern Jazz Dancing and are required to attend the new students Induction Ceremony on 5 September 2011 with your parent(s)/guardian(s)._

_Congratulations on this achievement and we look forward to working with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaise__ Harman_

_Headmistress, The Institute of Los Angeles._

"You got in?" asked Charlotte for about the fifty thousandth time.

"Yes Lotta! Here's the acceptance letter if you wanna see it?"

Charlotte was my best friend_. _I knew here for as long as I could remember. She's just always stuck by my side through all of my crazy ventures.

"Aaahhh!" she screamed in my ear, "I'm so proud of you! I always did know that you'd get in. I mean, you're the best dancer our school has ever seen. Pretty soon, you'll be the best dancer the world has ever seen," Lotta indicated with her hands.

I just laughed, "C'mon Lotta lets get some coffee over at _Pete's Grill_ so I can just show off to our whole class."

She bounced off the pavement and hooked arms with me. We lived in New Orleans, the home of jazz. Every where you walked, you'd hear jazz music. It was just part of our lifestyle.

We entered _Pete's _and Lotta exclaimed, "Everybody Savannah just got accepted to the Los Angeles Institute."

The crowd all cheered to me and all my friends came up to congratulate me. It was one of the happiest moments of my life.

Will's POV

_To William Parker,_

_This letter is in regard to your application form._

_You have received a scholarship for the sector of Photography and are required to attend the new students Induction Ceremony on 5 September 2011 with your parent(s)/guardian(s)._

_Congratulations on this achievement and we look forward to working with you._

_Sincerely,_

_Blaise__ Harman_

_Headmistress, The Institute of Los Angeles._

Hell yeah.

Please motivate me by leaving a review.

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize I don't own.

**Chapter 2: ****Making Old Friends**

Savannah's POV  
><span>

Today was the day. I sat up in my bed with butterflies. Lotta stayed over the night before. I looked at her in her sleep. She had blonde wavy hair, blue-green eyes and pastel pink lips. I jumped out of my bed and went to shower. When I came out, Lotta was awake but still in bed.

"Well good morning lazy bones," I said.

"Morning. How did you sleep?"

"The usual," I said, "you stole the entire blanket and nearly kicked me off my bed, again, so yeah I slept great."

"Well I'm sorry but I wanted to spend time with you before you go off on your great adventure."

"I know." I smiled at her and started brushing through my hair. It was the colour of dry grass. My dad said that's where I got my name from. "You know Lotta, you really should model."

"Me? Model? Why on earth?"

"You've got that whole pouty thing going on for you," I said nodding my head, "isn't that what they look for in models nowadays?"

"Pretty much yeah," she said without giving it a second thought, "I am going to shower now," she announced and pranced off into my bathroom.

I didn't even hesitate choosing my clothes. I picked it out as soon as I got my letter and kept it there. It was a crisp white skirt with a flower-pattern tank top and turquoise jersey. It was the fanciest clothes I owned. The Induction Ceremony was going to be super fancy and I had one of my mama's old dresses picked out for it. It was a fuchsia colour with a net bottom and a sequined top. My daddy kept it with all of my mama's other stuff. They never married and she left as soon as I was born. Dad always said because they were both young when I was born and she panicked and left. Dad never blamed her and he was grateful to have me in his life as a reminder of her. Her name was Scarlet. Dad said he thought she was named after her red lips.

"Knock knock," dad was at the door, "can I come in?"

"Sure thing daddy."

He opened the door and the paused. "You look beautiful," he exclaimed, "and you're wearing red lipstick. Now you really do look like your mama."

"Thanks daddy," I said hugging him.

Lotta came out of the bathroom and said, "Aww well would you look at that? A beautiful father-daughter moment?"

"Morning Charlotte," dad said. He always did have a soft spot for her.

"Hello Mr. Valley. Ain't it just a beautiful day?" she asked and continued, "To give a daughter away?"

"Lotta I am not getting married!" I shouted.

"Well not yet anyway," she shrugged.

"Daddy aren't you gonna get ready? Our flights at 3."

"I was just gonna go now. You all finished packing?"

"Yes. I was just gonna put the dress in."

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone now."

"So," Lotta said plopping on my head, "do you think you'll find a hunk there and fall in love?"

"Oh my dear sweet Lord. I don't know Lotta! I haven't planned out my life."

"But poor Dave here fancies you."

"Dave will get over me Lotta. He just needs to find someone new."

Will's POV

"Will are you ready?" asked my mom.

"Yeah hold on a sec mom," I grabbed my camera and took one last photo of my room. _I am so not gonna miss this place._

"Will! Will!" My siblings all called my name.

"I am going to miss you guys," I said and my little brother Jonah held me around my leg. My 12 year old sister handed me a hand-made letter.

"This is for you Will," Carmen said shyly handing me the letter.

"Thank you Carmen," I lifted her up and kissed her on her cheek.

The favourite of my siblings, my 15 year old sister, Liz hugged me around my waist.

"I'm really going to miss you Will. Who's going to fight with all the guys who pick on me?" she asked.

"I'll miss you too. I'm sure if you ask Simon he'll help you."

"Simon's an idiot," she said folding her arms. Simon was her twin brother.

"Jump in the cab Will, we don't have much time," said my mom.

"Yeah okay," I looked at my siblings, "I love you guys."

"We love you too Will," they said in unison.

The cab was taking us from Brooklyn to Grand Central Station.

My dad had to stay behind to look after my siblings. The cab driver dropped us off outside the Institute.

"This is it Will," my mom said, "Your new home. I just want you to know that I am very proud of you and your work. I know I don't have that much time to admire it but my life's hectic. I hope you can understand…"

"Of course mom. Please don't apologize," I said hugging her.

"Now let's go meet this headmistress and get you into your room so you can change for the ceremony."

My mom and I took the elevator down to the hall. It was decorated in silver and gold. The headmistress was on the stage already, asking everybody to keep it down. Mom and I took our seats.

"Good evening everybody, parents and future students of the Institute. I am Blaise Harman, the Headmistress. Each and every student here has a special talent of some sort. Yes everyone is talented but we believe your children are exceptionally talented…"

Savannah's POV

"…we believe your children are exceptionally talented," said Ms Harman.

Wow.

I was so nervous. I just played with my fingers. I stopped listening to what the headmistress was saying. It sounded exaggerated to me. I decided to look around to see who my classmates were going to be. There was a pretty girl with brown hair and pouty lips sitting across me. I smiled at her. She smiled back. She had perfect teeth. Sitting at the table next to us was a boy with sandy brown hair and almond shaped eyes. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

After what seemed like was forever, she called us up one by one to congratulate us and mention our roommates, houses and sectors.

She called the girl opposite me. Her name was Robyn Thompson. She was put into 'Air House' and she got accepted for singing.

"Robyn you'll be rooming with Savannah Valley." The crowd applauded and I went up on stage. "Five students were given scholarships tonight. Savannah is one of them and she received it for Modern Jazz Dancing. She will be in Air House as well."

After a few more students she called the boy on the next table.

"William Crawford is the 2nd student to receive a scholarship for photography. William will be in 'Fire House" and will be rooming with Justin Heinz."

"Oh daddy," I said hugging him, "I'm going to miss you."

"I'll miss you too darling. Now I want you to concentrate and behave. Don't give into peer pressure. It'll ruin you entire life."

"Yes daddy, you've been telling me this for as long as I can remember."

"That's good. It means it's been etched into your brain." He kissed my head, "Goodbye Savannah, call me if you need anything."

"Bye daddy." I took the elevator up to my room.

Robyn was in already.

"Hi I'm Robyn Thompson."

"Savannah Valley." I shook her hand.

"Where are you from?" she asked.

"New Orleans you?"

"That's far. I'm from San Diego. Not far at all."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," said Robyn.

"Hi Girls," said the headmistress, "Are you all fine?"

"Yes thank you Ms Harman. Savannah and I were just introducing ourselves."

"How nice. Make friends. Now if you need anything you let me know," she said and her eyes landed on me.

Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **I made a mistake in the first chapter. His name is William Crawford, not Parker.

I would just like opinions of the following books:

The Mortal Instruments

The Hunger Games

The Infernal Devices

House of Night

I sometimes think that things happen too fast in books and view it as a problem and I would just like to know what you think.

Okay I'm going to stop rambling now and carry one.

**Disclaimer: **anything you recognise I don't own.

**Chapter 3: Scary Introductions**

Savannah's POV  
><span>

"Robyn," I said trying to be gentle. "It's the first day of school. Wake up."

I resorted to opening the curtains and she fell off the bed and started laughing.

"I'm so sorry Savannah," she yawned. "I'm a heavy sleeper."

"Its chilled. Now go and shower. We don't want to be late. We have Ms Harman after breakfast."

"And we have friends to make," she reminded me and walked into our shared bathroom shaking her brown curls. I was dressed and ready but I didn't wanna leave without Robyn. I took out my cellphone and called Lotta, just to fill her in on what had happened so far. I reached her voicemail. Lotta must have still been asleep. She and Robyn had that in common.

'_Hey you've reached Charlotte. You know what to do.' Beep._

"Hey Lotta, I just wanted to let you know that I'm all settled in and I'm actually going to leave for breakfast now. My roommates name is Robyn. She likes sleeping as well. Shes real nice but I miss you a whole lot. Phone me back later please... love you."

I loved the view our room had. It was the front quad with the water feature and I could see students walking to the dining hall for breakfast. At the Institute, anyone aged sixteen to twenty could be a first year. You could never just skip because of the vital things Ms Harman taught us. Robyn stepped out of the bathroom.

"You ready to go?" she smiled.

"Yes," I replied and followed her out the door. There were approximately thirty people in our year. We stayed in the air house girls dorm with girls from other years. The closest dorm to us was water house and behind us was earth and fire dorms. The boys dorms were on the other end of the Institute for obvious reasons. We walked down the stairs and crossed the quad to the dining hall. As soon as we walked in, all eyes were on us. The first years were checking out their classmates and the other years were probably checking for victims. I hurried quickly to the buffet and loaded scrambled eggs and mushrooms onto my plate. I went to the bread section and got some wholewheat toast and then followed Robyn to the table she picked out for us.

"Okay, that was majorly weird," she said talking about the staring. "But we'll learn to deal."

Well it was just plain scary to me.

I looked at her plate. It was full of food.

"What?" she asked looking at my plate, "you want some?"

I shook my head and laughed. Someone slid into the seat opposite me right next to Robyn.

"Well goodmorning there gorgeous," he said talking to her.

"Heinz you pig," she complained. "Why are you here?"

"I go to school here, you know for DJ skills." He rested backwards and casually put his arm around Robyn.

Robyn said speaking to me, "Sorry Savannah but this pig is Justin Heinz. He followed me here from San Diego."

"And I'll follow you anywhere you wanna go," he whispered into her ear. He then looked up and shouted, "Yo Will! I'm over here bro."

That boy from the night before with the sandy hair walked towards us and sat next to me.

"Hi," he said, "I'm Will."

"I'm Robyn."

"Savannah. Where are you from?" I said trying to make conversation.

"I'm from Brooklyn," he replied. "And you?"

"New Orleans."

"That explains your accent," said Justin. "Its just about the cutest thing I ever did hear," he continued trying to mimic the southern accent. I blushed and continued eating.

"You got the dancing scholarship right?" Will asked me.

"Yep," I said, "I learned to dance before I could walk," and I regretted saying that corny line immediately. But Will laughed. "And you got the photography one?"

"Yeah I actually got into photography when I was about twelve and we went on this field trip. My mom handed me an old disposable camera and told me to take tons of photographs. I've been hooked ever since. Its just the capturing of a moment. Its art."

He had this dreamy look on his face so I just nodded in admiration. "Wow you're truly passionate about this. Do you carry a camera around everywhere?" I asked and he took a camera out of his bag. "Ah, I should've guessed." He then snapped a photo of me. I think it was that moment when I began to like Will. He was deep. And from that moment on, we were the best of friends.

Will's POV

I showed her the photo and her face was a mix of surprise and joy.

"Eew," she complained, "that's an ugly one. Delete it!"

"I think not! This one is going into my personal collection."

"Will if that thing goes anywhere near the internet I'll kill you!" She joked.

"Murderer!" I yelled getting up.

"I am not but I soon will be if you don't delete that photo!" she challenged and then chased me out of the dining hall.

…..

Robyn and Justin caught up with us after a while and we all walked to Ms Harman's class together. Justin and Savannah were chatting away anout something when a third year bumped into her.

"I'm so sorry," he said sounding sincere. "Are you okay?" and he helped her pick up her books.

"No I'm fine," she said and they both got to their feet. After him seeming very dumbfounded he introduced himself.

"I'm Julian Morrow." He shook her hand.

"Savannah Valley."

"Nice meeting you Savannah and I'll hopefully see you again."

She blushed and said, "yeah bye. Nice meeting you too."

Robyn and Savannah then walked a couple of steps behind us and spoke in whispers. We entered the class and went to the back desks instinctively. In walked Ms Harman and she hushed the class.

"Goodmorning ladies and gentlemen. I'm Ms Harman but you all know that. In this class you'll be learning about extraordinary and interesting things. They might vary. It might never be the same thing. So enjoy it whilst you can. Now let us begin with introductions," she eyed the class. "Ah yes Ms Thompson won't you please introduce yourself?"

….

Inspire me by leaving a review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Me: I, Halima, as much as I wish I did, do not own the Night World series or anything. It belongs to LJ Smith and possibly other famous people.

Will: Dear dear Halima, don't you wanna update the chapter already? Lots of exciting stuff happens.

Me: Will's right… Chapter 4, here we go.

**Chapter 4: **

"Well I'm Robyn Thompson. I'm seventeen years old. I'm born on the ninth of March. I'm in Air House. I'm here for singing. I'm from San Diego. I, uh, I love soccer! Oh yes and my favourite place in the world is Venice, it's just simply amazing," exclaimed Robyn.

"Nicely done Ms Thompson," said Ms Harman. "Your turn Ms Valley."

Savannah stood up and began, "Hey y'all. I'm Savannah. I'm seventeen years old. I'm born on the fourteenth of February. I'm here for dancing, jazz dancing to be exact. I'm from New Orleans. If I could travel somewhere it would be Africa. I'm sort of drawn to it."

"Something random about you?"

"Oh uhm," Savannah thought. "I live in this world but I dream of another one."

Blaze's eyes went large at that, but she regained composure quickly. "Thank you Ms Valley. Yes Mr. Crawford?"

"I'm Will. I'm eighteen and from Brooklyn. I'm here to continue pursuing my dream of being a world-renowned photographer. I wanna travel everywhere, 'nuff said."

Soon enough the introductions were over and Ms Harman said she'd be calling everyone for individual interviews. The bell rang and the first years got up and went to math which was their next class. Savannah sat next to Will in math 'coz Justin slid next to Robyn before Savannah had a chance to.

"Gosh I hate math," muttered Will.

"Seriously?" Savannah seemed shocked. "It's so simple."

"Nerd," Will teased.

"First years!" Bellowed the teacher, "You can call me professor. We'll start with polynomials. Easy enough?"

The professor started writing on the board and Savannah immediately started copying everything he wrote down.

Will stared in astonishment and then leant in and said, "You are my new favourite person."

Savannah didn't look up but she said matter-of-factly, "I'm gonna be your math help, aren't I?"

"I love how you know me so well," Will laughed.

_I feel like I've known you forever, Robyn and Justin too, _thought Savannah, _but that's highly impossible isn't it?_

The only other person she felt that way with was Charlotte but that's because she did know Charlotte her entire life.

Xx

The next day followed a very similar routine. Ms Harman during the first period and the other classes consisted of: math, social sciences, physics and biology, accounting, English, life studies, an additional language and then special classes. Special classes were where you studied your acceptance reason. After school there were a lot of extra murals available. For sport, Robyn played soccer, Will and Justin played baseball and Savannah did athletics. For cultural, they all did debating, Robyn was also part of the school choir. Savannah joined the modern dance group, Will joined the artist group and Justin got more into sound engineering.

Ms Harman continued with her interviews. She called Will the next day.

"William Crawford," she said looking at her paperwork. And then she looked up at him and smiled. "The most talented photographer I have ever come across. And that's no lie."

"Thank you Ms Harman. That means a lot"

"It's a pleasure. Now, Will, a couple of questions."

Will had thought that Ms Harman was gorgeous, and he was right but up close he could see the tiny bags under her eyes and her forehead creases.

"But before we begin Will, I ask that whatever I ask stays in this room. Please," she looked at him. "First question: What do you think about this world?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean ma'am?"

"This world we live in? I mean, why is it that you love photography?"

"So that I can capture art," Will said without hesitation. "So that nothing goes by unnoticed. So that future generations can view our world from my eyes."

"Wisely spoken Will. I'm very impressed. Now I'm going to share something with you Will. I haven't told any of the other students yet, because they haven't given me profound answers like you have. Please share it only with who you must."

Will nodded.

"You know that we only accept people with exceptional talent. But the reason behind their talent is because they've had practice. Different lives to practice. Is this too much?"

Will shook his head.

"I'll continue. Every student at this school is an old soul. They've lived different lives. You've lived different lives. In every life of yours you've captured art one way or another, by painting, drawing or taking photos. And that's why you're so good at it. The eons of practice you've had."

Will took it all in.

"You know your friend out there, Savannah? Ask her if she's ever tried dancing anything other than modern jazz, she'll say no. But ask her to show you. You'll be amazed at how spectacular she is at dancing any style. She's been a dancer in every life."

"I believe you," Will muttered but didn't even realize he had said what he said.

"Do you feel close to anyone here Will?"

Will thought of Savannah, Justin and Robyn and nodded.

"It's because you probably knew them from another life."

Will tried to remember his first life. He caught flashes, just tiny flashes…

"Remembering lives will be easier for you Will because you've captured them all."

Will looked at Ms Harman, she continued, "One more thing before you go Will, it's customary for us to put on a first year showcase and I would very much like it if I could use some of your photographs."

"Of course Ms Harman."

"Thanks Will, please send in Shaalah Crayg."

Will left the office and called Shaalah. She was a beautiful girl with straight brown hair and light eyes…

Xx

He looked at her in her traditional Bedouin clothes. Savannah had looked so beautiful in that life. Her hair was a slightly brown colour but she still had hazel-green eyes. The year was 8000BC. She was wearing a dark green shift. It had real gold beads. Around her eyes were green and gold coloured beads. She pulled the shift up with a gold rim.

"Nefertiti," he heard himself say. Nefertiti turned to look at him.

"Amun," she exclaimed. "It's not safe for you to be here. You know what my father's men would do to you if they found you."

Her father wasn't the pharaoh. But he controlled the pharaoh. No one knew that except for Nefertiti and her family.

"If you didn't want me to come, then why were you waiting for me?"

"Because I knew you would come anyway."

He sat down next to her. They were outside in the garden and Nefertiti's cat Ra came to her.

"Come away with me," he mumbled to her, taking her hand.

"I cannot. You know they would be after me in a second. Not only my father's men but Phoenix's as well."

"Phoenix is evil Nefertiti, you must believe me," he pleaded.

"Phoenix is my husband Amun," she pulled her hand from him. "As much as I would like to come with you, this is all wrong."

"How is it wrong? Don't tell me that nonsense of me being from Cairo and you from Alexandria!" **(A/N: Yeah they're different places here with rivalry in this setting. Lol I was lazy to research :P)**

Nefertiti was silent.

"Tell me that this hasn't felt right from the moment we met," Amun whispered to her. Nefertiti thought back to when they had met. Amun was assigned by his pharaoh to kill her, but as soon as he looked into her eyes he dropped the spear. She was still breathing deeply when he came up to her. He looked at her closely and then ran away. Nefertiti had waited every evening for him to come back and then one day he did. That was a month ago.

"I cannot tell you that Amun, I cannot lie."

"Then let's go. There are places where we would be accepted. We could go and never come back."

"I would have to tell Suhad and Isis. They would lie to my father and the pharaoh for us. And you would have to tell Husn," Nefertiti stopped. Husn was his brother. "Amun are you sure? What about Phoenix?"

"I'll deal with Phoenix do not worry. I'm ready if you are Nefertiti."

Nefertiti thought and then nodded, "Let us leave then. Tomorrow evening, meet me here. Bring with you what you must."

They both got up. "Be safe until then Nefertiti. I count the seconds until I see you again."

He kissed her on her forehead and then left.

….

"Suhad? Isis?" Nefertiti called for her sisters.

"Nefertiti," said Suhad. "What is the matter?"

Isis came from her chambers. "You look tense my sister. What has happened?"

"I plan on going away with Amun," Nefertiti looked her sisters in the eyes. "Don't get me wrong, I love you, I love father and I love Phoenix. But the love I feel for Amun is indescribable. He's my love."

"We were waiting for you to tell us Nefertiti. You think we don't know. We see your face when you come back from meeting with him. You glow," Suhad smiled.

"We will help you," Isis said. "We would be lucky if we could find someone to love us the way Amun loves you."

"I am so grateful to have you my sisters," Nefertiti began, 'I will…"

"Nefertiti!" Bellowed a voice. "I wish to speak with you."

Nefertiti turned around and it was Phoenix.

"Yes Phoenix, I am coming."

….

"Husn I am leaving tonight."

"I wish you the best."

….

Nefertiti couldn't stop thinking. The night before Phoenix had given her a silver headpiece with emeralds. He really loved her and she was being unfaithful and leaving him. She looked out of her window and the sun was setting. Amun would have been there at any second.

….

Amun arrived outside her palace. There were guards situated everywhere. They were waiting for someone. They were waiting for him. He looked up and Phoenix was there with a spear.

"You will not take my wife you bastard," Phoenix shouted and then struck.

….

The palace was chaos. Everyone ran towards the front gate. When Nefertiti got there, Phoenix was leaning over someone. There was blood all around them. Nefertiti saw what he was leaning over. It was a body. It was Amun's body. She ran without thinking and grabbed a spear from a guard and she stabbed Phoenix.

Reviews are highly appreciated xoxo


End file.
